monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Cursed Hunter Chronicles
Chapter One:Curse of the God of the skies I sat down in the tavern in my True Rathalos Armor waiting for my friends to get their supplies needed for the Quest we were about to go on. A quest that will change my life forever. I anxiously stared at the great sword that i had chosen to bring on the Cursed Rathalos quest we were about to go on. Cursed Rathalos' were the g- rank Urgent Quests that everyone went on to be able to move onto the A- Ranked Quests that were the hardest of all of them. They mainly consisted of Elder Dragons that were stronger than anyone would imagine. The Akantor great sword pulsed with power that soon would be released. After 3 hours of waiting for my friends they finally came out of the armory fully equipped. "Well That took longer than expected...." I mumbled under my breath. "It Takes time to be ready for a Cursed Rathalos. You get poisoned by that thing and you're a monster to everyone in the city." My friend Icy (Also known as Lewis) snapped. "I don't see any difference between cursed hunters and normal ones; we all breath the same air, and bleed the same blood." His girlfriend Verity Chirped. Icy was using a Thundermaelstrom long sword made from Lagiacrus and Jinouga parts. He was fully equipped with Deviljho armor that pulsed with Demonic Strength. You could feel a force pushing you away whenever you were close to him. Verity was wearing her Sand Barioth armor with a Yama Tsukami bow strapped to her back; the quiver strapped to her waist for fast loading. "But you have to think about it... have any of the Cursed hunters done any good? I heard one of them destroyed a guild hall!" Icy said turning to Verity. "I didn't even think about it like that..." She said putting her hand under her chin. "Where's Sarah?" I asked in an impatient tone. "She's getting her dual swords sharpened and having armor gemmed for the upcoming hunt." Icy said in my same tone. I let out a low groan and started strapping mt great sword to my back.I checked my pouch just in case I forgot anything; I didn't. After a half hour Sarah came running in with full Pink Rathian armor on.She had a pair of Nargacuga Dual Swords equipped. " Sorry... for being...late.." she said panting heavily. " What were you doing that needed so much time?" Icy said chuckling. We all laughed happily as we boarded the airship. After an hour of waiting to get to the Deserted Isle, we finally made our descent towards a random point on the Isle where our hunt would soon begin. I hopped off of the ship a few feet from the ground landing safely on my feet. "Wait up Zay!!!" Icy called out. "Yeah Xavior, wait up!" Sarah called out with my real name. Me and Sarah have known each other since we were kids. We started hunting when we were Twelve. I smiled at them under the Crimson helm made from True Rathalos parts. They jogged over taking armorskins and demondrugs and the essential before starting a hunt. We trudged through the thick grass on the isle. "We're not to far from him now..." Icy said with some fear in his voice. "Its just a Rathalos guys, its not like we're gonna get cursed." I said, cheering them up even though i was a scared as well. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iGZRdna7Exk"Look, there it is!!!!!" Sarah called out. I looked up to where she was pointing to see a massive black creature flying above, shading us and bringing fear into our very bones. We unsheath our weapons quickly, ready to slay the monster that that was cuasing trouble for Moga. I held my blade tight waiting for the monster to land, and for my time to strike the beast down. Veri dunked 7 arrows into a bottle of paralysis coating and rapidly fired them into the hide of the Rathalos. Icy ran in with his sword trailing behind him. He slashed viciously at at the monsters leg tripping it up. As it struggled to get up me and Sarah sheathed our weapons and ran over to the monster. I unsheath my sword again and slammed it through the tail of the Rathalos. Sarah went into demonization and slashed viciously at it with the demonic dance. The dragon got up with fire burning in its eyes as it reared its head back and let out an earpiercing roar. I quickly covered my ears (which didn't do much) to block the roar. The roar pushed us back few feet. I got up and readied my sword again l. The rathalos looked at me with its eyes burning with rage. "You will be my next victim....the next savior of this world!" I heard in my mind. "Da' hell" I whispered under my breath. The rathalos reared its head back again and fired a black flame of fire in my direction. "Shit!" I said as the fireball was closing in on me. I instictively pulled my greatsword in front of me getting a blocking position. The block couldn't hold up against the strength of the fireball, causing me to stumble and let the fire wash over me. The fire wasn't touching anything besides my right arm. It burned nonstop, causing me extreme pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs because the pain that was surging in my arm. I fell unconscious from the never ending pain and fell into a deep sleep. My eyes flickered open, only to see nothing but darkness. "Ahh you're awake..." I heard a voice say. "This is The Realm of Curses." He stated flatly. "You are the chosen cursed hunter of the Rathalos. After you wake up you are to go onto a journey to find the other Cursed hunters and stop the Guild from unleashing a power that will destroy the world." "By the way, name's Moon and I will guide you and the other hunters along your quest towards the Beyond World." The dark realm flashed with a sudden burst of light waking me from my deep sleep. I was in my small apartment under the warm covers of my blanket. I slowly tried to get up to meet a sudden shock of pain in my abdomen. It forced me back down onto the soft bed. This time i whipped the covers off of myself and sat up in bed while ignoring the pain. "How long was I asleep?" I thought to myself. I looked at my right arm for any signs of burns. None. "Maybe... that voice saying I was cursed was just a dream that i imagined through fear..." I thought. I shrugged it off and smiled at the thought that I was alive, and that was all that mattered. I got up and grabbed my robe from a hook on the door and put my arms through the sleeves. I didnt bother tying my robe closed becuase im pretty much the only one in the house. I was totally wrong when I walked into the kitchen to see Sarah cooking food on the stove. I panicked and wrapped my robe around my body to avoid an awkward moment. "Watcha cookin?" i asked walking towards her. "Zay!?" she said whipping around. "Your finally awake!!!" She cried hugging me happily. I returned the hug warmly to show that I had taken her hug in appreciation. " You've been asleep for a week and a half now!" She said with a worried look. "I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to worry you guys." "It's fine. I'm just glad your finally awake." She whimpered burying her head in my chest. "Its alright, it'll never happen again, I promise." I said looking into her watery eyes. She came up closer to my face with here eyes closed. She came closer a until the distance between us was closed by the soft touch of her lips on mine. She pulled away from me and ran out of the house with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked myself, looking down at my feet. Cursed Hunter Chronicles ll Unexpected Feelings Category:Fan Fiction